The Legend Of the Arc
by fanfictionwriter562
Summary: His name had never disappeared from the face of Remnant. He was known as a legendary hunter who slayed countless of grim. Books and fairy tales were written about him and told as if he was myth. He was very much alive and still breathing even though this story started centuries ago. Follow the story of the First Arc to ever live.
**The Legend of the Arc**

 **Prologue**

The chilly winter breeze stained the night sky as a gust of wind caused the cloak on the man's back to sway back and forth. The weather in Vale always seemed cold to him in December. The eerie swishing sound of the howling wind followed by the ice cold breeze caused the man to shiver and the evident slouched up shoulders, concluded that he was tense, waiting to sense any danger that may be lurking in the shadows. All his life he has been on a run. Running away from his past. The fear, pain, sorrow, and guilt that slowly ate him away. Everywhere he went images of his past resurfaced and felt as if thousands of knives were piercing him in the heart. Slowly but not fully, he started to deal with the pain. This only caused him to look distant, cold or look empty as he had lost his humanity that night years ago. While going to nearby towns or villages to gather supplies, no one seemed to approach him as the dull look in his eyes seemed to scare the townspeople away. He felt alone. He felt as if his heart had turned into stone and it could never be lifted.

Before all this drama he was a hunter. A legend if you may call it. He was known to slay thousands of grim and lead armies into battle. The people praised him and throw parties in his honor. It was almost as if he worshiped like a god. Though, he never did it for the fame or money. He fought for humanity and made an oath to protect the humans and Faunus until the day he dies. Life was great up until there were rumors of an ancient grim awakening. The dragon itself. Though there was very few of these ancient dragons, they are very powerful. Having the power capable of summoning high or low level of grim. As a person who promised to protect Remnant, he went out on his own to track down the beast.

Two weeks later he had not heard or seen the beast. He started to doubt that the rumors were true. But, his gut told him to the stay and continue to hunt.

It only took one moment. One single motion to cause his life to turn upside down.

He had made contact with the dragon. It stood on its legs, wings spread, screeching loudly trying to imitate the man standing before him. The man simply unsheathed his weapon in defensive stance preparing to defend any incoming attacks. Although the dragon didn't do anything. It simply stared down at the young man in front of him and let out a screech. A sudden deep voice was heard leaving an echo throughout the forest.

" **You young man have shed blood that seeps into the earth. You have lead battles and protected your people. For I am too old I will grant you my power of immortality. I see a great future coming to you, young man for I will grant you the power of the dragon."**

The man stood there in a daze as he listened to the dragon. Finally snapping out of it he took notice of the dragon. It was obviously weak and holes were seen in its bone plate armor. The dragon gave him no time to respond as he felt pain all over his body. His body erupted in a bright white light as his body started to levitate off the floor. The pain vanished only leaving a dull ache as he slowly descended back to the ground.

After that day it was blessing and a curse. The power of the dragon gave him advanced senses such as hearing, smell, and sight. He had gained tattoos of dragons snaking around both of his arms. It was a symbol that held to the power of the dragon. With this power he slayed twice as many grim. The people started to fear him. They were afraid that the man they once knew would fall into darkness.

So they started to ignore him. They would run away and never look back.

As decades past on he never aged. He had watched loved ones die and new generation grow. Yet he kept his distance from the world and lurked in the shadows. He would only come out if he was needed.

Until that fateful night while making a trip to the tavern, he heard screams coming from the back of building.

His mind and heart toyed him to either help or leave that person be. His mind told him to leave and never look back but his heart told him to help the person out. Hearing the scream again and clearly he noticed it sounded like a child. His heart had won and dashed towards the back of building, dodging drunk men as his advanced hearing instincts guided him where to go. Nearing the source of the screaming, he looked around to notice a little foot that was not being covered by the large trashcan. His heart sunk as he noticed the beat up condition the little boy was. There was evident bruising and scrapes all over his body as blood slowly seeped through his clothes. The little boy tried to back away from the man, afraid he would hurt him too. The man simply stuck out his hand in front of the boy as a sign he was not going to hurt him. The little boy looked at him still not sure and looked back at his hand deciding on what to do.

For once in over thirty years he cracked a smile. Seeing the little boy laying there helplessly, brought back memories of his childhood after things turned dark in his late teen years. He saw himself in the boy. He sensed that the little boy has experienced nightmares just like he did. Providing a warm and gentle hand towards the child, the boy finally grabbed on and immediately felt warmth and love this man radiated. This little boy made him feel joy and passion he once had. From this day forward the man nursed him back to health and took care of the little boy and raised him if he was his own. The sense of darkness he once had disappeared and was replaced with love. The dull look in his expressions turned to ones of joy. Caring and watching his son grow changed him completely and it turned his life around.

The man shook his head as he remembered the past. It was been over a millennia since that day. Nobody knew his secret. The legend of the brave young man who slayed grim became a myth, told in stories read by children. Today he was going meet up with an old friend. He also didn't know the true story.

"So you came," the man holding the cane with a cup of coffee in his hand asked.

"You called I answered," the man said simply.

"Very well. I need your help. I sense a great danger coming our way. While Beacon is training hunter and huntress I fear they alone will not help us defeat this threat. I have asked you today to help save Remnant from any harm that might come." The man turned around to meet to Ozpins eyes. They have never actually never meet eye to eye before. Ozpins eyes widened as he was meet by flaming crimson eyes. He had never before seen a person with those type of eyes.

"I accept. I will make sure to keep vale safe and protect the people." Ozpin sighed in relief.

"Thank you, may be meet again soon, Alexander Arc."


End file.
